


Bucky x Reader Drabbles From Tumblr

by storiesaboutvan



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Recovering!Bucky, Smut, lots of Marvel characters mentioned but not central to scenes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24364852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesaboutvan/pseuds/storiesaboutvan
Summary: Each chapter is another little slice of Bucky x Reader goodness. Tags updated with each new drabble.
Relationships: Bucky Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	1. Bucky's Littlest Biggest Fan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here’s a quick little thing that popped into my head at 2am. Context: You’re dating Bucky, and it took a while to get to that point because ya know, he’s fucked. You met at Stark Tower where you work (‘cause all my fics are set in a world where IW and Endgame didn’t happen). Your BFF and workmate has a v big crush on Sam, so you organise a little double lunch date. Cute. as. fuck. Then this happens:

Sam and Layla have enough chemistry that you and Bucky almost feel awkward sitting opposite them. So, after ordering and before the food arrives, you flick between making faces at Buck and looking around the little café. That’s when you spot him. 

The kid is small and his little denim jacket fits funny on his body. He’s sitting in a booth opposite his mum, and he can barely see above the table to grab a fry. You watch him pick only an individual fry each time he reaches for his food. At maybe five or six-years-old, he clearly has already developed personality quirks. But what catches your attention is the toy sitting proudly on his lap.

It’s a little Bucky Barnes. 

_Someone_ approved a line of merchandise for all the new Avengers recruits. Sam fucking loved the Falcon action doll. You and Bucky theorised that he’d probably bought half of them himself on day one. Bucky was a little more hesitant though, still not feeling like a hero.

“Buck, babe, look,” you whisper to him, motioning over to the kid. 

You catch the tail end of a small, sad smile as Bucky turns back to the table.

“Hey, man. That’s cool. You should be proud,” Sam suddenly chimes in. He’s always very good at noticing things you totally think he’d missed. “Go say hi," 

"Yeah,” you agree. “The kid will be psyched." 

Bucky shrugs. "I don’t want to bug them,” he dismisses softly.

“I’ll come. Come on. It will be good for you,” you insist, pushing at Bucky until he slides out the booth and holds a hand out to you. 

You walk across the café, Bucky trailing behind you. It’s almost close and direct enough that you could call it hiding behind you.

“Hi, I’m really sorry to interrupt your lunch. I just thought maybe the little guy here might wanna meet my friend?” you say warmly, stepping aside to reveal the one and only Bucky Barnes to the family of two.

The kid’s gasp is incredibly loud and is proceeded by a whispered, “Bucky!”

“Hey,” Bucky says, kneeling down next to the boy.

You glance over at the mother, who looks just as enraptured as her son.

The kid slides out the booth and attaches himself to Bucky. “This is you!” he says, holding up the toy held tightly in his hand.

“Yeah. It’s a pretty cool toy,” Bucky says, his eyes flicking up to make sure you’re still there monitoring.

“Where’s your arm?” the kid asks, all the tact of a child.

“Harry!” his mother warns.

“No, it’s okay,” Bucky reassures. Back to the kid, to Harry, he asks, “Did you wanna see?”

Harry nods as his eyes light up and he takes a step back. Bucky, who was crouching, lets himself fall the short distance to have his knees on the floor so he can sit back on his legs. He takes his hoodie off, leaving a t-shirt to reveal his vibranium art of an arm. It elicits another gasp from Harry.

“Do you know where this comes from?” Bucky asks.

Harry steps into Bucky’s arms, slinging one arm around his neck to lazily hang from him, and using his other to touch the metal arm. “Yeah!” he answers confidently. “Wakanda!”

Bucky chuckles, surprised. “Yeah. Good job!”

“Did Black Panther make it?” Harry asks, now tracing the gold lines.

“Nah, pal. His sister did. Her name is Shuri and she’s way smarter than Black Panther,” Bucky tells him, nodding when Harry looks up in keen interest.

“I have a sister but she’s not smarter than me,” Harry says, very seriously nodding.

Bucky isn’t sure what to say to that, so he just nods and waits patiently as Harry finishes inspecting Shuri’s work. Suddenly, Harry is up and climbing back into his booth seat.

“I’m having chips, do you want one?” he asks Bucky, leaning down to hand one to him.

Bucky took it and looks to Harry’s mother for guidance, she just shrugs. Bucky eats the chip. “That was very nice. Thank you.”

Harry laughed like it was the funniest thing he had ever seen.

“Harry, how about we ask Bucky for a photo, then he can go finish his own lunch, yeah?” the mother gently prompts.

Harry slides down and hugs Bucky again, smiling widely in that way children know how when the phone is pointed at them. Bucky smiles too, and although he is very good at faking it if he needs to, you can tell it’s genuine.

On the way back to your table, you lean in and kiss Bucky’s cheek. “I’m proud of you,” you whisper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr at BuckyReaderRecs.


	2. The Sad & Quiet World Post-Endgame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a small, sad thing I wrote when thinking about where our Marvel family is at now. But also, framed by a Bucky/Reader context.

Switching all your apps over to dark mode didn’t really help. Chamomile tea. A hot shower with the lights off. It didn’t matter what you tried, sleep continued to elude you like it did most residence of the compound. Sometimes you’d ask the AI who was awake, and you’d never be surprised at the list rattled off to you.

Wanda, sitting cross-legged on her bed, wrote letters to Pietro and Vision. Sam took the shield outside, into the woods; he could throw it hard enough to split the wood now. Bruce hid in his lab all day and all night, to the point where nobody was sure he was sleeping at all. Bucky, in a perpetual state of mourning, sitting perfectly still somewhere for an inhumanly long time. That made all of you.

You missed how busy the compound used to be. The quiet served not for peace but as a reminder of everyone lost. It was a hostile environment, so anyone that could leave did. Scott and Hope only came when called, much like Strange and Wong. Nobody heard from Clint anymore, and if you wanted to see Pepper or Morgan, you’d have to travel to them. Even Rhodey had grown distant, despite wanting to keep Tony’s legacy alive.

Maybe you’d see if Peter wanted to come and train for a week when he was on summer holidays. Despite everything, his youthful enthusiasm was resilient and it amused you to watch how he tried to impress Sam and Bucky. You should call Happy, you thought, ask him to check in on the kid.

You crawled out of bed and turned the bedroom light on. The compound’s therapist had told you all to stop lying in bed awake. Get out. Do something else for a while. Try again later.

In the bathroom, you splashed water on your face and looked at the reflection in the mirror. The shadows under your eyes were getting darker, and even if you slept for a week straight you’d never get rid of the lines.

Wrapping a throw blanket around yourself, you wandered through the compound before heading out towards one of the roof decks.

It was cold outside and clouds hid the stars. Somewhere in the distance you could hear Sam; it sounded like a woodcutter making his stock. Standing still, you breathed in and out as deeply as you could.

“You okay?”

“FUCK!” you yelped, jumping out of your skin. Spinning around, your eyes adjusted and you spotted Bucky. He was sitting on one of the couches someone had dragged out there. Tony would roll in his grave if he could see how disheveled his compound had become. “You scared the fuck out of me!”

“Sorry. Didn’t mean to,” Bucky said.

You walked towards him, plonked yourself down onto the couch. “Can’t sleep?” you asked.

“Nope. You?”

You shook your head. “Want some blanket?”

Bucky wrapped an arm around you as you covered his lap with the blanket. Staying like that for a while, you could feel the heaviness of sleep fogging your brain. A second away from closing your eyes, Bucky spoke again.

“Fury called,”

“Yeah? You sure it was actually him?”

“He called from _space,_ ” Bucky clarified. After Peter in Europe, you were all constantly suspicious of everyone. Carol had promised she’d come back, bring some technology to help with that, but she was yet to make an appearance. “Reckons he’s got something for us. Maria’s coming tomorrow or Wednesday,”

“Guess that gives us something to do…” you figured.

“Yeah. That’s what I thought. He said Thor says hi.”

You laughed a little. Thor was easy to miss, being so loveable. You were glad he found some sort of life with the interstellar misfits. Sometimes, you even missed them, but you wouldn’t want to admit that - especially not to Rocket.

“Do you think we should check in with St Abbs?” you asked, thinking of New Asgard.

“Reckon they wanna be left alone,” Bucky replied.

You nodded, completely jealous of the small community on the coast of Norway, under the kingship of Valkyrie.

“Nobody needs us,” you mused.

Bucky remained silent. He knew it wasn’t true. The monsters would come again, and if not them, then there was more than enough human scum to spend a lifetime bringing to justice. He also knew that you didn’t really mean it. You were pining for the golden era of what The Avengers and co. used to be. Although he wouldn’t bother saying it out loud, because everyone would try to convince him otherwise, he felt that he was the catalyst for the end of that era.

So, Bucky said the only other thing he thought of to be true. “Well, I need ya.” He ruffled your hair and kissed the top of your head, and waited for you to fall asleep. When you did, he would carry you to bed, tuck you in safe and warm. In the morning, you’d both go back to pretending you didn’t know each other so intimately, and need each other so badly. It was a painful existence, but it was the one you both sentenced yourself too.

“Night, Buck,”

“Goodnight, Y/N.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr at BuckyReaderRecs.


	3. Cold Bedroom Mornings & Bucky's Dog Tags

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cold bedrooms in the early morning darkness, and Bucky’s dog tags find a new home.

The room was still dark despite the blinds not being all the way closed, and the sound of rain bucketing down on the roof drowned out Bucky’s usual just-audible snores. You tried to remember if you had taken your pyjama pants off in the lounge room when Bucky started to kiss your neck, or if it was later, in the bedroom.

If it was the latter, you might have been able to reach out of bed and grab them without getting any colder. You looked around whilst trying not to move too much but were able to make out shapes in the stormy morning light. 

The bedside table housed three mugs of what was probably half-finished tea. Your phone was there, Bucky’s resting on top. They were both dead, and since you had been back in each other’s arms, you hadn’t bothered putting them on charge. Bucky’s bags were against the wall, clothes spilling out everywhere. The bedroom door was closed. 

“You awake?” Bucky’s sleepy voice asked from behind you. 

Startled at first, you rolled over and looked at him with a pout he probably couldn’t see. Even through the darkness you could see his hair was messy; you reached out to pat it flat, the softness tickling the tips of your fingers. He pulled the blanket up to his chin and sighed in response. 

“Cold,” you told him. He nodded in agreement, sitting up and patting down the bed. When he found nothing he looked over the sides. 

“Don’t know where our clothes are,” he reported.

“Neither. Tea?”

“Mmmmm, rock for it?" 

He held his hand out in a fist. You played rock paper scissors and won, so Bucky got up. He was completely naked, and decided he would just hurry and make the tea rather than spend more time out of bed finding clothes. It seemed like an illogical choice to you, but you didn’t mind watching him walk from the room. You loved the dimples at the base of his spine. 

Closing your eyes and settling back under the blankets, something landed on your head - your track pants and one of Bucky’s hoodies. You pulled them and were grateful for the warmth.

Bucky returned in a few minutes, putting two new cups of tea on the nightstand. He stacked up the others in a dangerous tower. Before you could suggest taking the old mugs to the kitchen, he dived under the covers and wrapped himself around you. His hands snaked under the hoodie and were freezing. You cried out and tried to push him away.

"Noooooo, Y/N, I’m cold. Help,” he whined. 

Although you snorted sarcastically at him, you let him curl around you. His hands warmed up fast, and you were happy to have them on your skin. 

“Can we stay home today?”

“Yeah, doll. Bed all day, I think,” he replied and rubbed his face against the hoodie. “You’re soft and warm,” he said and dragged you down under the blanket more. He pressed a kiss to your cheek and nuzzled into the crook of your neck. “I love you,” he mumbled and you had to think for a second before you understood the collection of sounds and syllables.

“I love you, too.”

You fell back asleep with Bucky’s breath on your neck and his entire body entwined with yours.

When you woke, Bucky had dressed in flannelette pyjama pants. They were a light blue with little cats printed on them; the cats were also wearing pyjamas. He was sitting up drinking a cup of coffee, something he only did when you weren’t there to request tea instead. You sat up next to him and put your legs over his lap. He pulled them in close and looked at you, head resting back the headboard.

“I want you to have something, but you can’t freak out,” he said. 

When you narrowed your eyes in suspicion, he laughed. You watched him sit up straight and pull the dog tags that had not left his body since you met him, over his head. For a moment you froze, then quickly moved your legs and started to move away from him. Bucky pulled you back. 

“Y/N! I just said you can’t freak out,”

“You can’t do this,”

“Calm down. I’m not asking ya to marry me. Yet. They’re just… I don’t know. Just take them,” he laughed. You squirmed, but he managed to put the chain around you, the holy weight of them making you still. You looked down and ran your fingers over them.

“These… I…” 

"I know. And I want you to have them.”

The rain outside was still pouring, and the warmth of the room against the cold glass had fogged up the windows. Bucky returned to his casual position, and you curled up next to him, your head in his lap. He ran his fingers through your hair as scribbled things down in his journal. You smiled to yourself, and fell back asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Find me, my work, and lots of Bucky/Reader recommendations on Tumblr here!](https://buckyreaderrecs.tumblr.com/)


	4. Meet Cute: A Puppy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky Barnes meet-cute featuring puppies and baked goods.

It was a Sunday, which meant the bakery you worked at was packed with happy families and cute old people on cute old people dates. It was busy, but you loved making people smile with the pastry and the sugar and the milkshakes and the tea. Your boss had to basically kick you out the back door, calling “Don’t come back for an hour Y/N. Take a proper break, yeah?”

You sat on some milk crates and started to look through your messages and apps when you heard a voice. Male. Gentle. You locked your phone and walked to the end of the alleyway. It joined another at a T-junction. You stuck your head around the corner. There was a person lying flat, their stomach on the grimy alley floor, with one arm under a dumpster. They were whispering.

You tried to not make a snap judgement. The person could be anyone doing anything, but your best friend’s voice sounded in your head. ‘Exactly, Y/N. Anyone. Anything! You’re too trusting. Walk away.’

Instead, you walked closer to them. As you did you took notice of what they were wearing - surely it would help you to figure out what was happening. He was wearing jeans and nice black boots that were getting scuffed on the toes from the position he was lying in. He had a leather jacket on. You stood behind him, but he didn’t seem to notice you there.

You went to announce yourself when he started speaking again.

“Come on,” he whispered, then made some weird kissing sounds and clicked his fingers under the dumpster. Animal! He was trying to get an animal from under it? “I won’t hurt you, come on.”

“Do you need some help?” you asked.

The guy jumped, then looked up from the ground. His bright blue eyes sparkled as he smiled.

“There’s a puppy,” he informed you. You nodded. He moved out of the lying position, but stayed sitting by the bin with his legs crossed. “I saw it out on the street. Looked lost. He came down here and I could hear him cryin’. I think he’s got a collar.”

You knelt down and looked. There was definitely some sort of small animal there. You looked back to the guy. His shirt and jeans were dusty but he obviously didn’t care.

Putting two fingers in your mouth, you whistled. It was the only thing you could think to do. Then, a better idea. “I could go get some food from my work?” you suggested.

As you both stood, the animal emerged. A puppy trotted out, unafraid, and sat at your feet. “Ashford!” you exclaimed and picked the puppy up.

“You know him?” the guy asked, patting the puppy behind the ears.

“Yeah, he belongs to one of our customers. I haven’t seen her today though, so I don’t know what this one is doing out and about… Um, I can walk him home though. I think they live just a few streets over,” you said.

The guy nodded, continuing to pet the dog. You did that thing then, where you don’t really laugh, but you push air out through your nose. He looked at you. “What?”

“You can’t keep him,” you said. He stopped patting Ashford and ran his hand through his hair, then looked at you. His eyes flicked across your face to each feature.

“I’m Bucky,” he said, after clearly deciding what he wanted to say.

“Y/N. This is Ashford,”

“That’s a weird name for a dog,” Bucky said.

“Your name is Bucky?” you replied, amused.

“James, actually, Bucky is a nickname,”

“How is Bucky a nickname for James?”

“It’s not. It’s short for Buchanan. Middle name. James Buchanan Barnes.”

“Bucky Barnes? Yeah. You’re right. Ashford is definitely the one with the questionable name here,”

“Why are you being so mean?” Bucky laughed, following you as you began to walk down the alley.

“I’m not. I’m defending Ashford.”

Bucky gave his attention back to the dog. He made faces at Ashford like you would a baby, which was not a logical thing to do. Ashford, however, watched Bucky. Eventually you handed over the small dog.

Bucky was happy and he held Ashford in his arms, also like you would a baby, and patted his tummy. It was kind of adorable. And, by 'kind of’ you mean 'very fucking adorable and I am dying on the inside please set me on fire.’

“So, you work around here?” Bucky asked as you lead them through the streets. You told him about the bakery and how you loved it. “You smell like scones and donuts,” he commented when you were done talking. You looked at him with an amused look. “It’s nice,” he finished, for clarification.

Ashford’s street was pretty. The houses were clean and expensive, and the sidewalk was lined with green trees. Immediately you spotted Ashford’s owner. She ran towards you and picked him up out of Bucky’s arms. She said thank you a million times over, and offered a reward. You and Bucky both said no at the same time.

“Just glad he’s home safe,” Bucky told her. She nodded and walked away. You turned to Bucky. He was already looking at you. “Walk you back to work?” he offered.

The mid-afternoon sun was warm, and you walked close to Bucky, your arms brushing against his at times. As you walked, he made no attempt at further conversation. It was fine though. The silence was comfortable and easy.

Out the front of the bakery you said your goodbyes and you went inside. 

'Well, he’s clearly not a sociopath, Y/N. Should have asked him out! So cute!’ Your best friend’s voice was back.

You ran to the door and opened it, colliding with someone making their way in. You looked up. Bucky. He grinned.

“Sorry,”

“No, my fault. I wasn’t watching where I was going,” you replied.

“Where were you going?” he asked with a knowing tone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Find me on Tumblr here. xo Rhi](https://buckyreaderrecs.tumblr.com/)


End file.
